Roleplay: AfterStory
ROLEPLAY: AfterStory ASK TO JOIN IN CHAT/COMMENTS. AfterStory's is all about the life in the city , either you live in Mystic Ruins or on Emerald Coast, you know what life is like. But sometimes, things go for a dark turn at times. Underneath the facade of the city, is a series of organizations plot to take on the city. Either you are for them or against, or possibly just want to try to get away from it all. Bold is for important plot points and events. Rules No Godmodding No Instant kill Nothing too sexual (Off screen is ok) Swearing is ok Bold is for ONLY important plot points, nothing else. Locations * Station Square * Mystic Ruins * Emerald Coast * Twinkle Park * Angel Island * Emerald Town * Prison Island * Radical Highway * Dry Lagoon * Aquatic Mine * White Forest * Wild Canyon More Will be added as time goes on Characters 1. Lucentio The Immortal, Maria The Albino Deer, Shelbi The Ferret - InfinityToast 2. Reha Serix the Weasel., Adele the Unknown,Aysel the Bunny.-AngelFlames 3. Ryder the Mink, Technisis the Hedgehog -RTH 4.Luper the Dragonfly, Harvest the Golden Jackal -Magicallyhorrifying 5. Vert Wheeler The Mink - Alphonse Uprising 6. 7.Nikos the Porcupine, Fa the Rabbit - Muppet171 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. Story Lucentio sits in a coffee shop at Station Square, sighing as he drinks the light roast. Maria looks at him while he drinks his coffee and she sighs as well. "We really need to find more clients..." Maria mumbles. Lucentio looks at Maria for a few seconds and looks down to his coffee and sighed. A female weasel and a female winged animal walks in,arguing."Well,I can fly faster than you!"Adele shouts."Please!"Reha shouts back with a grin."I'm faster than you,Adele!" Adele grew ticked,before both of them shouts in unison."You're on!" Lucentio looks out the window to see the two arguing, he turns back to look at Maria. "Yeah, we do need more clients..." He replies late. Adele and Reha then turns around to look at Lucentio and Maria,before looking at each other."Since when and why did we get in here?"Reha blinks."I thought we were getting something."Adele sweatdrops."I was gonna get coffee,but I don't know about you."Reha said."I was gonna get some coffee too,dummy."Adele sighs. Maria and Lucentio sigh in unison. Maria watches the two walk inside the coffee shop. Maria's ruby eyes light up with an idea. "Maybe we can go treasure hunting?!" Maria exclaims. "Uh hi.Can we get two cup of coffee?"Adele waves a little. A cashier nods and smiles, fixing up two cups of coffee. "That will be 10 credits!" He said, handing them both the coffee. Adele hands the cashier the credits money thingy and takes the cup of coffee."Thanks.And keep the change."She hands one to Reha and they sit down on a table. "Maybe if we look around wild canyon there might be some sort of treasures..." Lucentio sighs and his head hits the table, leaving a loud thud. Maria looks at him and shakes her head. "?!"The duo turns to Lucentio,almost jumped out of their seat.What the hell?!" Maria looks to the other duo and smiles nervously. "Don't worry, h-he's fine!" Mara assures. She pats Lucentio on the head and Lucentio lifts his head up and looks around, glaring at Maria. "Alright."Adele looks at Lucentio,eyebrows raised. Lucentio looks over to Adele, his snowy blue eyes feel as if they can see inside you. "Meh...." Lucentio mutters and lays his head back on the table. Reha sighs as she gets up and walks over to Lucentio,flicking onto his head.She gave him a little shock. Lucentio jolts a bit, his eyes widening. He sighs and stands up, paper begun to swirl around his feet. Then the paper forms claws around his hands. "....Do not shock me please..." Lucentio says. Reha raises her hand,before having her hand making lightning around her arms and her body. Maria looks to Lucentio and pulls out her rapier, causing a brief gust of wind. She slides the blade in between the two. "Look Lucy, we shouldn't start fights in public...Well, not here.." Maria says to him. Reha was pulled back by Adele."Ey,don't fight the dude." Why not?" "..." "If you say so."Her lightning disappears."I'll stop if you fight that dude." "What?!" "Or else,I'll do it." ''Fine!"Adele facepalms. "Come on, lets head to Wild Canyon, we needd the treasure money.." Maria says, gripping onto Lucentio's cloak, Lucentio looks at her and sighs as she drags him along. Reha's eyes widens up and steps infront of Maria."Did you say...treasures?" "Indeed I did darling." Maria replies, looking at the weasel and a smile forms on her face. Lucentio sighs. "She's coming along?" Lucentio asks, slightly annoyed. "Yes..." Maria responds to him staring him down for brief second. Luper flew down from atop the large, rectangular lights strung to the roof of the café. He rose the megaphone to his mouth. "If there's a chance for adventure, you can bet we aren't going to miss it!" Harvest, as if on queue, barged through the door with one clean sweep of her hand. "Coolest. Entrance. EVER!" It would have been cooler if her voice hadn't cracked on 'ever.' Maria smiles at the voice of the megaphone. "Welp, that settles it..." Maria says, she lets go of Lucentio and he gets up to his feet, sighing. Lucentio looks to the Jackal open the door. "This is great..we have a team of 6..." He sighs and looks to Maria. "Why couldn't we stay home?" He asks. Adele blinks before sipping on her coffee."I'll be coming.." "The more the Merrier!" Luper gleefully added. "So, why exactly do we ''want treasure besides the obvious fact of having more money?" Harvest asked, turning to the Weasel. "Ok, so we're heading to Wild Canyon?" Lucentio asks, yawning. "Yup, apparently there are jewels, gems and...OH JOY~!" Maria shrieks with joy. "A bit of a drive? Or just unhappy to split them?" Harvest replied a little smugly. She assumed it was the latter. Adele and Reha raises an eyebrow,before pointing at each other."I am not gonna split my money with her!" Lucentio looks at everyone and rubs his chin. While doing so, a man wearing black shades, a trench coat and a top hat look at them though the window, he sighs and runs off. Reha and Adele looks at the window,completely eeried and confused."I heard a woosh?" Luper hastily flew upwards and landed atop Adele's shoulder attempting to get a view. "You did?" "Where?!" "Might be my imaginations.."Adele looks at Luper. The miniscule dragonfly cowers underneath the sudden boulder. "Hey, be careful with that! Your chin almost smashed my head in!" "Sorry,sorry."She sweatdrops as she picks up Luper and puts him on her pocket. "Ah, it's alright. Plus, this is an extremely comfortable seat!" Luper begins to relax. "Just try not to do that again." "Alright."Adele sweatdrops. Lucentio sighs and walks out of the coffee shop with Maria. "You guys coming or not?" Lucentio asks. Adele and Reha nods before running out of the shop."Last one to that far building over there is a rotten egg!"Adele shouts to Reha as she then spread her wings open and flies to the building."EY!"She gets onto her gear and then dashes to Adele. Harvest chuckles a little at the sudden exit of Adele and Reha, and then casually walks toward Lucentio. "We're in." Maria and Lucentio make their way to the tall building, it turns out to be a local train station. The train station has moderate amount of people and mobians waiting for their trains. Reha and Adele were there,arguing."I got here first!" "No,I did!" Lucentio sighs at the two arguing, he sighs and looks at them. "Ladies, ladies no need to fight over me." Maria says happily. Adele and Reha looks at Maria,before turning back to each other.After a moment of staring,their hands and body are covered in fire (Adele) and lightning (Reha.) Maria smiles nervous and Lucentio slides in front of her. "You're such a gentleman Lucy!" Maria says. Lucentio glares at Maria and sighs. "Lets not kill each other before we get there, ok?" Lucentio asks them. ".....Fine..."The two wears down,their lightning and fire died down. Gunshots can be heard from inside the trainstation. Shortly after, screams could be heard inside. Sirens can be heard in the background. "?!"Reha and Adele looks around."What was that?!"Adele said as she heard gunshots. Multiple men in motorcycle helmets run out of the train station, carrying assault rifles, pistols or a sniper rifle. They glare at the group as they run by. Vert finally arrives in Station Square or wherever these guys are at. He gets off of the train and carries his briefcase. He sees the men run from the train station. He wished he could help but all he had was an old switchblade, and there was no chance of him winning against heavy assault rifles and handguns... Lucentio and Maria watch the men run out and looks of shock on their faces. Lucentio stares at them and Maria sighs. "Damn it....We were too late..." Lucentio sighs with disappointment. Blue and red lights start blinking in the background and sirens are heard. The cars stop, making a screeching noise. Officers come out of their cars and kick open the door to the Train Station. Vert walks away from their sight and slowly gets out his phone and then calls 911. "I need cops." Vert whispered. Without hesitating,Adele spread her wings open and dashes to the men."You come back here!"Her body was spreaded by blue fire as her hand creates a fire ball. Vert sees Adele trying to hold the men off. (Are they humans or are they also Mobians?) "What's she doing?" Vert said quietly. Vert vaults over the fence cliff and lands in the bushes. "Huh?"Adele turns around. The mobian and human officers glare at Adele while swarming inside the building, aiding the victims and attempting to get the story together. Lucentio walks and off looks to the direction the men went. The mobian and human police officers glare at Adele while they swarm inside, aiding the victims. "I'm going to find those idiots..." Lucentio says, hands inside his pocket. Maria looks at him for a brief second and sighs. Adele looks at the officers."What's with the glare?" They don't answer while they swarm inside, only sighing and puffing. "Lets just go treasure hunting another time..." Maria says. "....Adele raises an eyebrow,before walking to Lucentio and Maria with Reha. Luper carefully peeks out from inside Adele's pocket. "Is the danger gone?" Harvest, who was hiding around the corner of the Station Square Train Station calmly walks in as if she had missed the whole debacle. "Wha'd I miss?" It seems she was attempting to convince the party that she in fact, HAD missed everything. Vert falls up, landing on the ceiling. "Don't worry, I'm normal." Vert said. Harvest, a bit perplexed, tilted her head upwards. "I'' wouldn't call that normal." "Well, I have spatial powers." Vert said. He falls down to the floor headfirst. "It may be hard to understand, but I have the ability to manipulate the space around me." Vert explained. Vert then stretches his arm out long and away from Harvest, and a hand touches her from the other side. "Not sure how this happened, and how it was possible, but it happened." Vert concluded. "Sorry for annoying you. If I did, I mean." "It's not annoying. In fact, it's actually quite cool; but can you, um.. de-backwardize your hand now? It's starting to creep me out a little." Harvest responded. "OK, sorry." Vert said, and "debackdwizes" his hand. "Thanks." Harvest mutters, still attempting to wrap her head around the concept. Vert walks out of the trainstation. A black and purple dragonfly, realizing things have calmed down, flies out of Adele's pocket. "Ya think that if I stood on your hand you could warp me around?" Luper asked the Mink. Lucentio turns over and looks at the mink and then back at the train station. "Wait...What the hell happened?" Lucentio asks. Maria raises an eyebrow at him and sighs. "Our main objective is to track down those thugs and kick their asses." Maria states. "They were already arrested..." Vert said as he walks pass Lucentio and Maria. "Or maybe at least find their hideout..." Maria replies, sighing and glaring at the mink briefly. "Well, finding their hideout doesn't require dealing with G.U.N."- Harvest paused for half a second- aaand their horrid ability to fail everything. I'm one count for hideout searching." Harvest stated. "Then let us get this investigation team under way!" Maria shouts, smiling. Paper swirls around Lucentio's legs, and a giant paper crane forms under him. "...."Reha and Adele look at each other,before blinking."Investigation team?" Luper stares at the paper spider. There was finally a creature around his size right in front of him! "I-I it's OH MAI GAWD CAN I RIDE IT?!" Luper was tugging on Lucentio's cloak. Lucentio and Maria nod in unison at their phrase. "Someone is probably having a warrant for the rest of the gangs arrest." Lucentio states while upon the crane. "Plus, it could mean more money then treasure ever intended..." Maria adds, smiling. "Money.."Reha grins."If you split it with me!"Adele looks at Reha."Splitting money~ Oh fine~"Reha flicks Adele's head with a little shock."...."Adele froze,her eyes widen a little and her pupil turned small. Harvest glanced at Luper, then at Maria, then back at Luper, and with a final glance toward Maria she said, slightly hesitantly: "Alright, I like that idea. We split up the money between the six of us after we catch we guys." Lucentio and Maria nod. "The thing is...We aren't exactly sure how or where to take them on..." Lucentio mutters, the crane hops up a bit, sending Lucentio up into the air by a few inches, landing back onto the crane. "Well, chances are that ''if these thugs are working for someone specifically, or some small organization, they'll be within the underground sewer system." Harvest declares. Maria shutters at the idea of going in the sewers. "Maybe the bad side of town?" Maria suggests. "I believe we're talking about the same thing!" Harvest says with a nervous chuckle. "Unless there's some place I don't know about." "...I met a lot of thugs and gangs in allyways,and abandoned buildings."Reha raises an eyebrow. Maria blushes a bit, hearing Reha's comment, she then giggles. "Hehehehe...." Maria shutters. Harvest notices Maria's giggle, and in response gives a slight smirk toward Maria's direction. "Thats where I met dumb,dorky Adele."She said as she then was grabed in the collar by Adele."Well damn you." "Heyzat least I didn't strike you in the heart.." Lucentio sighs and looks around, thinking. "Hmm...I have the perfect spy in mind..." Lucentio grins a smug look. "Me?" Luper claims with a smile As soon as Lucentio is about to open his mouth, Maria covers it and smiles. "Yes, you and someone else sweety!" Maria replies, smiling. Luper looks up towards Maria. Then at the paper crane. He wondered if Lucentio could create creatures small enough for him to ride. As he did his grin grew larger and larger. A orange ferret wearing a jumpsuit and goggles scales down a building and lands next to Lucentio and Maria. "What happened?" She asks. Vert looks at his apartment. He walks inside, and everything is already furnished. His Porsche 928 is waiting in the garage. The ferret was seen scaling down the apartment, a tactical holster on her chest, full of explosives. Vert sees the ferret. "The heck?" Vert exclaimed. "Uh, ferret chick, something's on your chest." The ferret is nine years of age and looks at him, sighing. "Quit staring, pervert..." She mutters. "I'm serious, it looks like explosives!" Vert gets suspicious. Oh crap... I think she's a suicide b--'' Harvest, as soon as she realized what was going on, darted to the edge of the train station, readying to steal the energy required for a sizable shield. "I suggest we either retreat, or deal with...it swiftly." She claimed in a slight panic. "Yeah, I know, I'm an explosives expert...idiot..." She says, flipping her long scarlet hair and staring at him with her grey eyes. "Explosives expert..? So you're not a suicide bomber?" Vert said, he wanted to make sure. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?!" Luper screeched. However, still beside Maria's shoe, he wasn't easily visible to the ferret. "She's with us..." Lucentio says. "Yeah, she's our apprentice." Maria adds, standing in front of the ferret, defending her. The ferret nods and sighs. "Why would I be a suicide bomber?" The ferret suspects, glaring at him. "Weird stuff was going on here in Station Square and I panicked. Sorry..." Vert said. "Yeah, yeah, it's ok I guess...Just don't cross me again..." She says to him, glaring her stone grey eyes at him. "Oh, by the way, My name is Shelbi..." She adds. "Vert Wheeler." Vert said. "Oh.." Luper corrects himself, and then lands atop the ferret's shoulder. "I'm Luper!" The dragonfly announces. Harvest surveyed the situation. It was quite peculiar for someone on her side to come in with such an...odd entrance. She walked up toward the group again, but remained on guard. "...."Adele and Reha blinks. Shelbi looked at the dragonfly on her shoulder and smiled lightly. "Why hello there." Shelbi replies. Reha tries to hold back her laugh,while Adele looks at Shelbi in confusion. "Hey!" Luper happily replies. "Cool entrance, by the way." Shelbi looks at the duo and smiles at Luper. "What, these are not good enough spies?" Lucentio asks. "I should be going, man." Vert said, and walks away from the group. He goes inside his apartment. Harvest chuckles a little bit. As she does so her guard drops. "Yeah! Do you know how hard it is to get a hold of a spy tag team?!" She joyfully asks, pointing to Reha and Adele. "We had to search the deep dark corners of Station Square to find these guys!" "Wait who? Us?"Adele and Reha looks at Harvest. "They're still in training." Harvest replies with a sigh and a smile. Vert opens up the garage, and sees his 1984 Porsche 928. He names it "Sporty Crackhead". Adele looks at Harvest."Then...Whats with the pointing?" Harvest's right palm meets her face. "?!"Adele looks at the palm,before backing off. Harvest looks over at Shelbi and introduces the crew. "They are Adele and Reha. Boring, truthful people." "I'm Harvest, and I'm...not so much." Adele turns around and sighs as Reha stares at Harvest,her body then covered in lightning."....What?"Reha raises her eyebrows as her hand slowly turns into a blade."..."Adele closes her eyes as if she was thinking. Harvest closes her eyes as she slowly backs away. She quickly opens them again, activating her aura vision. The grey fuzziness of the background ''does make it difficult for her to see, but the glaring red anger of Reha provides plenty of light. Harvest reaches her arms out in front of her. "Hey, hey ,hey! I didn't mean to start anything!" The trio look at each other then sigh in unison. "Can we leave yet Lucy?" Shelbi asks impatiently. Lucentio rests his chin softly on her head. "Once they stop fighting we might...." Lucentio answers. "What...Did you say...?"Reha was walking a little closer as her blade makes a bit of a screeching noise on the ground."Ey!"Adele tried pulling Reha on the arms,but was shocked."What did you say?"Reha kept walking again,grinning demonically. Lucentio forms a paper barrier between the two to separate them. Lucentio and Shlebi sigh, Maria looks at the two about to fight and she facepalms. "....."Reha stares at the barrier,before slashing it with her blade."Paper?" Harvest began sipping the anger from Reha, crafting a shining red blade that formed in her right hand. However, the ridiculousness of the paper barrier distracted her a little bit. "Plan B?" Lucentio asks. "Yup.." Maria answers. Lucentio forms multiple paper pillars to block her path. Ecah one thicker and taller then the next. "......."Reha looks at the pillars,before shaking her head from her anger."Pillars?"She sighs as her blade shapes back to her hand. "Woahwhatthepillars?!" Harvest, already off guard, staggered back a little from Lucentio's giant pillars placed in front of her face. Harvest's red blade disappeared into the air. "Must you two squabble like children?" Shelbi asks, narrowing her eyes and glaring at both of them. Harvest scrambled to regain her posture, casualness, and stature within the group. "Yes, we must. Because we can." She stated with feigned pride and a shy smile. Reha shakes her head as she thinks.She turns away."Alright,can we do this stupid thing so I can get my money?" Maria nods and the trio walk off, the pillars implode at the paper flows into his cloak. Lucentio looks back at Adele and shrugs. Adele looks at Reha,raising an eyebrow about the money comment,before walking to the trio. Shelbi looks up to Adele and tilts her head. "So, what do you want the money for?" Shelbi asks, brushing off her green and white jumpsuit. "Money?"Adele blinks."Well,if you are thinking about the comment,it's her."She points at Reha."But money in general...I need to pay rent and stuff.." Shelbi nods. "I'm doing this for Lucy and Maria, I the need experience.." Shelbi states, walking along with them. Harvest and Luper follow suit. Luper flies up and lands on Adele's shoulder. "Let's go!" He excitingly commanded. Adele nods as she picks up Luper and puts him into her pocket.Reha follows behind the group,her arms crossed."You'll be just like them in the future."Adele said to Shelbi. Shelbi nods lightly. "Maybe....Maybe I will be like them.." She says to herself, hands behind her head, walking. "So Shel, hows it going?" Maria asks. "I got a B+ in history..." Shelbi smiles. "..."Adele looks at Shelbi,before sighing. Lucentio looks over at Adele and looks away fast, his face slightly red. "Whatcha blushin' for Lucy?" Maria asks inching her body closer to him. Vert gets in his car and drives to the Mystic Ruins for a midday street race. He gets on Radical Highway to get there. Adele looks at Lucentio,before looking at Maria.Probably they're in a relationship...thats probably why he's blushing..' ''Adele thought as she steps back from them."I should give them their space.."She thought to herself. "Nothing..." Lucentio stutters. "Come on Lucy, maybe you could score!" Maria exclaims. Shelbi listens to the roaring of the car and stops for a brief second and then continues walking. "Awww,what's up,Dorky Dumba**?"Reha elbows Adele."...."Adele's eyes drags off to the ground as she walks a little bit slower than the group."There goes the silent treatment."Reha groans as she walks to Lucentio and Maria. "Do you only ever think about getting laid?" Shelbi asks, sighing. "No, Lucy barely brings 'guests' over, so I want to help him." Maria replies smiling. Reha overhears the conversation,and continues to hear it,while watching them. "So you want Lucy to get a date so you can- Eeewww..." Shelbi says, making a disgusted face. "To be honest, I'm really the only person Lucy hooked up with..." Maria smiled shrugging. "Will you two quit discussing my love life?" Lucentio asks, blushing still. Adele hears about the hooking up part,making her ears droop.Reha looks at Adele,before grinning.Adele looks at Reha,before having a pissed face and turning her face away from the group."..." "I'm a free spirit Shelbi, I am a one night stand kind of person." Maria states, smirking. Shelbi sighs brushes her scarlet hair with her hand while walking. Reha looks at Adele,before rolling her eyes.Adele looks at the rest of the group before sprinting out of the group and to an another direction.Her heels can be heard clicking. Maria sighs. "Its a shame Lucy can never seem to get a- HEY WAIT!" Maria says, Lucentio dashes of after Adele, leaving a trail of paper. Shelbi sighs and shakes her head. "Maria, you should really quit talking about love..." Shelbi mutters, looking at Reha. "If we can't get to those guys,I'll have to find an another way.."Adele said as she spread her wings out and flies up to the top of the building. Lucentio flies on the other side of the building he rolls onto the roof. "I should really use these things more..." Lucentio mutters, dusting off his cloak. "?"Adele looks at Lucentio.She turns away from Lucentio and then flies to the next building,then sprinting. Lucentio sighs and hops across, boosting himself up with his wings. "Look, I'm sorry for Maria's...uh...Kink" Lucentio says. "Huh?"Adele looks at Lucentio."I don't know what you're talking about."She blinks as her voice shook a bit. Lucentio sighs and kicks at the dust and rocks on the roof. "We used to mess around..." Lucentio mutters, blushing. "Really?"Adele looks at Lucentio."Look,I don't want to ruin you and your girlfriend's space so..."She backs off,sweatdropping. "Girlfriend?" Lucentio asks, he sighs and laughs a little. "No,no,no,no, We were only together for a day, She is very...promiscuous." Lucentio laughs nervously. Adele looks at Lucentio."Well...uh..."She stands at the edge of the roof,sweatdropping."I uh...need to go back to the group!"She said suddenly as she then drops down and flies to the group. "So Shelbi, have a boyfriend or, are you into girls?" Maria asks, nudging Shelbi. "I'm 9, Maria..." Shelbi responds. "So, how about you Lightning girl?" Maria adds. "More for hot boys."Reha shrugs.Adele flies behind Reha and dusts her clothes before closing her wings. Lucentio sighs and sits on the building, looking down at them. "Aaaah....Ever had a girlfriend for a day?" Maria asks, smiling. Reha looks at Maria."Nope and never will."Adele was looking at them,before turning away from them and walking somewhere else. Lucentio smiles and looks at the sky, the clouds a orange and pink color, the sun almost sinking into the city. "Man...this is some pretty stuff..." He mutters. She looks at Lucentio,before she stops walking."What are you doing up there?" Lucentio fumbles around for a bit after hearing Adele's voice. "J-just enjoying the sunset..." Lucentio says, smiling nervously. "Enjoying the sunset.."Adele raises an eyebrow."Well,why aren't you spending the sunset with someone?" Lucentio blushes and sighs. "I don't have anyone to sped it with to be honest." Lucentio smiles and rubs the back of his head. "Well,why don't you ask your friends or possibly someone?"Adele chuckles. "Would you kindly join me?" Lucentio asks Adele, he stares at her and smiles. "Well,of course yeah."Adele smiles as she then flies up and lands beside Lucentio. Lucentio smiles and looks at the sunset. "Ya know...Stuff like this isn't really common for me..." Lucentio says, staring. Shelbi looks at the two and blushes. "O-Oh my..." Shelbi smiles. Maria hugs Shelbi and smirks. "That might be you one day Shel..." Maria implies. Adele looks at Lucentio."Seriously?" She raises an eyebrow with a smile. "Yeah...Maria was only into a...um..." Lucentio blushes. "Y-yeah...I don't really look at sunsets." Lucentio rushes. Luper, able to hear the entire conversation from within Adele's pocket, decided it would be a good idea to stay put. He was enjoying the cuteness of the situation, this was a... unique and interesting position, and he was enjoying it. Adele giggles."Well,you should look at sunsets more often." '''Multiple men in motorcycle helmets come marching down the street, carrying their weapons. Their movement like a mob. Harvest, still on the side of the street, quickly runs towards the sidewalk. She takes a quick look at the group. "They definitely aren't dad's guys." Harvest mutterers under her breath. "Those guys again?" Vert said. "I thought the cops already took care of them!" He gets out of the car, not even caring that the door is left open. He gets in front of the multiple men. "Hey!" "Wait.." It took a small time for Harvest to connect the dots. "Oh yeah!" She waits to see if Vert (or the bikers) attack each other before she steps in. "What's all this about? The weapons you're holding, those motorcycle helmets, I mean... why?" Vert said. Harvest slowly took a couple steps off the sidewalk. "Yeah! What are you people doing?" she loudly asked. "Don't you know that thug groups try to not be seen by people they don't know?" "Especially powerful ones!" Harvest proudly adds on as she continues to walk towards Vert's car, keeping an eye on nasty bikers all the while. The people open fire, while they walk, making sure to leave an impression on the people of the city. ''' Right before they shot Vert, he vanished from thin air. He reappears behind the last man and literally kicks his butt. Harvest chuckles as he falls off his motorcycle. Then quickly realizes the rest of the situation. A couple of traumatized citizens momentarily return to their normal states as she begins to create a small shield of dark energy in front of her. "I am Vert." Vert said. He teleports above a biker and falls on him. "I defy sanity and space-time." He continued. He throws the biker somewhere else. Using his spatial manipulation powers, the body boomerang hits another biker. "Those who cause mischief will be forced to lose to me." Vert said. Harvest's shield faded. She needed to take the offensive position. She sprinted towards the thug upon the ground, picked him up, placed him in a light chokehold (he could still breath, but not easily), and began to create a dark colored and small spiked club out the emotional energy of her human shield. Shelbi eyes the commotion, quickly taking cover. She then pulls out her riot shield and pulls into the front line, pulling out a stick of dynamite. She launches it at the gang, blowing one member to bits. Harvest drops the man. The emotion in him has been enough for the club to irradiate dark energy. She runs up and slams a biker in the head. It's the dark energy that ends up taking him down, as she lets go, the club disappears into the air. Vert pants in exhaustion... "Is that all of them, man? Because I had enough "gnarliness" for one day... or at least an hour." Vert said. '''Most of the bikers left, lay unconscious or are dead. Some civilians look at the scene, in shock and awe. Vert saw the look on the citizens' faces. In fear, he fled from the scene, and stole one of the biker's motorcycle. Luper flies onto the body of one of the men. "You are all safe, citizens!" "Please, go about your normal day an-" Harvest walked over and grabbed Luper. "What are you doing?" She stated whist running in the general direction Vert took off. "I'm declaring my heroism!" Luper innocently replied. Harvest sighed as she sped up her pace. She knew telling Luper they had just killed multiple people was a horrid idea. Shelbi looks to the scared and amazed mobians, she regains her composure and sighs. Lucentio looks at Adele and sighs nervously. An intersection appears in front of Harvest's face. After a moment's hesitation, she swerves towards the left and continues running. The streets were running through Harvest's head. Where exactly was she headed? The purple tower in the distance seemed to answer on queue. It was a Wednesday, so cute couples got in free at Twinkle Park. She looked towards Luper. "When I stop, I need you to fly to my shoulder and look cute." Vert continues running at the Wild Canyon. He stops to a halt close to the canyon's cliff. The two stop in front of the hovering TV. "Welcome to Twinkle Park!" "Cute couples get in free!" Harvest's hand opens, and Luper lands a top her shoulder. They both smile. "Harvest Darrow, you must bring someone else with you to get in free." "I have someone with me right here!" She yells at the machine. After which she turns her head to look for excess bikers or any other dangers. The machine scans once more. "I'm sorry, Harvest. You must bring someone else in order to enter Twinkle Park for free." "Uuuuugh." Harvest moans. Maria's ears perk up and she smiles. Maria dashes to Harvest, wrapping her arm around her. "Need a date?" Maria asks smirking. Harvest surveys the situation, weighing her options. Her decision is made by a group of G.U.N. soldiers searching for the remaining thugs. Harvest exhales, "sure." She grabs Maria's arm and stares at the machine. "Welcome to Twinkle Park, cute couple!" Maria smiles and runs inside the elevator, dragging Harvest with her. "Well, we're in here now." Harvest self-narrates. "Soooooo, umm... cart racing?" Maria nods and hugs onto Harvest as they walk to the cart racing. Once Maria and Harvest reach the front of the line four cars are open. The green, red, yellow, and purple ones. "Dibs on red!" Harvest calls, and makes her way towards the line. "Nobody's following me... good." Vert said. He makes his way down the canyon, away from other people. Reha huffs as she walks around the park.".....Pft...Where's Adele,anyways?"She wonders to herself. Maria swings inside the purple car, she flips her white hair and she smirks. "Bring it on..." She says. Lucentio looks at the remaining bikers and officers, walking them to the cars. Lucentio then looks to Adele. Shelbi shrugs at Reha's question. Adele looks at Lucentio as she walks with him.Reha looks at Shelbi,before picking her up."Wanna do something..fun?"Reha grins. Shelbi blushes and flails her arms. "W-Wait~!" Shelbi freaks out, moving. Hehe!"Reha steps on her gear,before jetting across the park with Shelbi in her arms. Shelbi screams with joy and terror while holding onto Reha. Lucentio looks at them and smiles. "Seems like fun...." He says. "If you want some fun,go on my back."Adele smiles.Reha then turns around the corner,going faster. "Get ready.." the worker announces. "Go!" Harvest slams the go pedal with her foot, and begins to speed off Maria stepped on the pedal, driving after Harvest, a smirk building up on her face. Lucentio blushed and sighed. "F-Fine..." He muttered walking behind Adele and hoping on her back. Adele then spreads her wings open,before taking off flying with Lucentio behind her back. "Y-You know I can fly too, right?" I ask her, blushing and stuttering. "I know."She then flies faster and catches up with Reha. Harvest looked over her shoulder, which caused her to ram into the wall of an unexpected turn. After a second worth of turning around, she forced her kart onwards, as quickly as mobianly possible. After an hour or two of stalling in Twinkle Park, Harvest remembered the group's original goal. "What do you say we head over to Wild Canyon?" She suggested towards Maria's direction. Vert sets up a fire for the night in the Wild Canyon. "Nobody can find me here... nobody's gonna take me to custody again. The group concluded that treasure hunting within Wild Canyon was a good idea. They then split up on different trains. Maria smiles and nods. "Why not, treasure hunting right now would be fun." She replies smiling. Lucentio holds on tighter to Adele. "Sounds fun."Adele said."Don't care.As long I get my split."Reha said with a sigh.Adele looks at Lucentio,smiling. Harvest, along with Luper, left the train which stopped a few miles from Wild Canyon. "It should be just a short fly from here." Luper assumed. Harvest was just glad to stray from G.U.N.'s soldier swarms. "Sweet." "So, excited for treasure, Luper? "Who isn't?!" He gleefully responded. "meeaeeh-" Harvest tossed the idea around in her head- "you have a point." She smiled back, and the two continued their walk. Chapter 2: Treasure Hunt A dark red Mink glared over the hills of the Wild Canyon. He had heard there was some treasure here, he wanted to seek it out. He put on his helmet, and got on his motorcycle. He revved it and drove carefully over the first few hills and went full speed on what he believed to be the road. A large trail of dust zoomed by halfway to the distance. "Any idea what that is?" Luper pondered aloud. "Maybe it's Maria and Lucentio." Harvest suggested. "Well, there's only one way to find out!" Luper tucked himself into Harvest's bandana. "TO THE TRAIL!!" The two triumphantly yelled in unison as they tracked the dust. "That sounded like... a motorcycle." Vert said to himself... "That must be that motorcycle gang that terrorized Station Square! I gotta go!" Vert said, and tried to run away from the motorcycle's noise. Vert passes by the threesome. "You three again? I thought I was alone here... You're not gonna turn me in, are you?" He said, out of breath. "GUYYYYYYYS!!!" HEEEY GUYYYYYS!" Luper called out. "YOU"RE BACK!" "We're not terrorists..Just...Mercenaries..." He says, shrugging. "And for your information Mink-boy, we have no interests of turning you in.." Lucentio adds. "Unless you have a price on your head!" Maria chimes in. "And she isn't a part of our group." Shelbi continues. "The name's Vert Wheeler, and you are?" Vert said. Harvest immediately burst into laughter. "You guys are SO easy to fool!" She says in-between breaths. "It's kind of sad, really." "Lucentio, Maria and Shelbi, We are the Delta Punks!" They shout in unison. "And I guess you would make a great addition..." Maria grins and mutters. "The.... Delta Punks?" Vert said. "Sounds like some sort of illegal street racing gang." "S-Street racing?!" Shelbi stutters in surprise. "We're a mercenary group!" Shelbi shouts at the mink. Lucentio looks over at the canyon, sand covering almost everything, rocks orange or red. "Hmm, sounds interesting enough. Okay, I'm joining and nobody's stopping me!" she says with a chuckle. "Oh; Well, you guys did seem helpful to me when I handled the first wave of... them... so I'll join you guys since I owe you." Vert said. While they stand and chat, a strong gust of wind blows at the group, sending them spiraling into the canyons. ''' "NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Harvest screeches in unison. Luper settles himself, and smugly flutters down. "HANGING TEN!" Vert said, pulling tricks as he spirals into the canyons. Adele and Reha were looking at each other,before looking at everyone else.They then stare at each other with a lets-get-out-of-here look and nods before sidestepping.After sidestepping,both then turns around and starts walking away. "HEY!" Harest yells out towards nowhere, but then stops. Even in a time of crisis, there had to be some way for her to prevent her doom without the need for assistance. The two kept walking,chatting before turning around."Ehhhhh...."Both muttered before turning around and continuing walking away. '''As the two walk away a gust of wind ten times stronger then the last knocks them in with everyone else. "THIS IS BULL!" Lucentio shouts. Lucentio hugs onto Shelbi as they fall down. "Oh wait, I just realized that we are falling and this is probably not good..." A dumbfounded Vert said... Nope. Nothing. "HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE BE SO CALM?!" "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIIIIEEE!" Harvest begged for a solution in sheer panic The two fall down onto their face."Shit!"Reha mutters under her own breath.Adele was on the ground,face first as a kunai lands beside Adele's face and one beside Reha's. "?!"Adele raises her head up."Are you okay?!"She yells to Lucentio. Lucentio bursts out of the cocoon and sighs, rubbing his head."Yeah....I guess so..." He mutters. Soon,everyone could hear something stabbed their cocoons. Luper peers downwards. "What, what just happened down there?" He muttered to himself. "Rocks, great, rocks..." Shelbi mutters, she than gets up and rips open her cocoon. Harvest's arm rips the left side of the cocoon off. With the help of her other hand. Adele burns off her cocoon,before shooting a fireball to Reha's cocoon,burning hers off.The kunais appears beside everyone,before then being pulled. A mutter was heard. Harvest looked up and around for anything abnormal in the immediate vincinity. Adele and Reha looks at each other before shouting."Oh my dear,fine Kaya's cousin! What are you doing out here without a help of a prince?"Both snickered."Shut up.."A response was heard. The inside of the canyon is scattered with tall statues depicting echidnas and some looking like ancient pharaohs, the walls were carved with symbols. Inside the walls of the canyon were miniature caves and ledges. Maria shoots away at the cocoon, making holes. She sticks her hands through the holes and escape from the cocoon. "Oh, sorry." Standin' on ya- WOAH." Luper gazed in awe at the statues . "I'm hoping we can find at least some sort of treasures..." Maria sighs. "Ya!"The two starts shooting lightning and fireballs as kunais are being shot at them. "Yeaaaaaah." Harvest mutters as she stands up. Even though a slight smile shows on her face. The two gets up and then was hit on the ground again by a bunny's foot."..."A bunny pins them down with her feet.One on a back. "Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah!" Harvest called out, finally noticing the rabbit. "What do you think you're doin'? The bunny looks at Harvest,before removing her foot from the two."Ow."The two groans as they sit up. "Who are you?" The Jackal asked while searching for the strongest emotion from the party. "Aysel..a cousin of their friend's.."She points at the two."And a ninja of a clan.." "Ninja, huh.. that's all I need to hear." A yellow baseball bat formed within Harvest's hand." Despite the weak object, Harvest seemed as confident as ever. Lucentio creates a paper barrier between the two, he sighs while Shelbi grabs the riot shield from off her back. "I came here in no harm.."She then looks at Reha and Adele."Besides them.." "A friendly rivalry?" Harvest suggested with a smirk. "Because they are annoying little bastards.."Aysel said coldly with a blank face. Aysel looks at her."Wait...Ready for what?" Shelbi sighs and looks at the bunny. "She thinks your a evil person..." She says to the bunny. "Well to be frank, with that violent of an entrance I can't blame her!" Harvest added on. Aysel sighs."Dramatic people these days.." Harvest sympathized. "I feel you there! Haha..ha...ha...yeah." She smiled proudly. "Not. A. Problem!" Luper noticed a mink sitting in the sand a small ways away. "Hey! Vert's here!" "I was wondering where you went all this time!" The dragonfly immediately rushed over. The whole group was back together! Vert gets up. "You didn't notice me?" He said. The paper walls fall apart and the paper flies into Lucentio's cloak, he sighs and looks at the mink. "Hey Mink-Boy." He says. "Yeah, what's up?" Vert looks to Lucentio. Aysel crosses her arms as she turns away.Adele and Reha looks at everyone,before getting up. Luper didn't answer the question. Instead he jumped to grasp the information he wanted. "What we're you doing out here all by yourself wacko?" He asked as he snuggled up within the fur on their returning friend's ear. "The Station Square police is probably after me; so I had to lay low in the desert." Vert explained. "I'm responsible for the possible deaths of some of them (he's referring to the bikers) '', and I'm afraid the cops are gonna cap me for it." Shelbi sighs and looks at the caves and ledges, she places a sticky bomb under her and takes off her riot shield. The bomb goes off and she rides the riot shield onto a high ledge. "Come on!" Shelbi shouts to them. Luper was dumbfounded by the idea. "WHAAAAAA-" However, Harvest grabbed onto him and covered his face with her fingers so conflict didn't initiate. She then nudged Vert's shoulder. "We need to talk later. ''I won't do anything, don't worry." She muttered. Then the dragonfly was released. The tiny crusader continued. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO THAT?!" "DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S WRONG TO DO THAT!?!?! YOUNEEDTOTURNYOURSELFINSIR I-I-I-I JUSTUUUUUGH!!" His rant, as well as his ranting pace, grew larger, and larger, and larger. "I know, man! But you know what the penalty is for murder: Death! They put you in a chamber and they fill it with cyanide! I seen a lot of cases..." Vert said, panicking. Lucentio sighs and rubs his forehead. "You won't die unless you find somewhere to hide, and plus, If we find the gang leader and stop those assaults, you'll be a clean slate." Lucentio theorizes out loud. "Hmph!" Luper surrenders the argument. "OK, a clean slate... I'm trusting you on this, paperboy." Vert gives Lucentio a thumbs up. "...No! J-just calm down, it was an accident! I was trying to be the hero kid but took it too far..." Vert stutters. Harvest respondes: "Well, it's either come with us, wither or not we're murderers, or you could stay in this canyon for the rest of your days. I know I'm not trapping myself in a room with the grim reaper." Luper smiles at Vert after his comment. "I'm going with you. I'd rather have my name be cleared instead of being put to sleep." Vert said. "Well then..?" Luper askes around, keeping an attempt at an intimidating gaze on Vert for a short while as he does. "...What?" Vert was confused at Luper's question. "Are we headed out or what?" Luper finished. Lucentio sighs. "Getting this treasure could help us get equipment for this mission." Lucentio suggests. "Also, we need to work together!" Maria adds, smirking. "After all, we are the Delta Punks!" Shelbi shouts from haning off the ledge. "Agreed!" Luper announced, looking at the three. "The whaty what what what?" Harvest questioned. It was unusual for her to be unaware or groups and organizations. "Can we hurry up and get the treasure!?"Reha shouts,impatient. "What's so important about this-- oh wait, the paperboy already told us." Vert said, forgetting the whole mission, but then goes ahead looking for the treasure. "Should we organize teams or...?" Harvest wondered aloud. Lucentio nods, Shelbi stands on a ledge and drops down with her riot shield, hitting the ground with a loud thud, sand and dust surrounding her as she hits. Vert digs the ground for the treasure. "Is it buried or...?" Vert asks Lucentio. Reha groans loudly as she mutters angrily and impatiently. Lucentio shrugs. "Most of the treasure we find is found by splitting up....PICK A PARTNER!" Maria shouts. "I pick him!"Adele points at Lucentio. "I'm picking the little dude." Vert looks at Luper. "There's NO WAY I'm going out alone with a MURDERER!" The dragonfly spouts, but soon finds himself unable to find another partner to choose. "Fine, but only this once..." "Well then.." Harvest claimed nervously, that leaves us..." She tells Reha, assuming Shelbi was headed off with her trainers. Shelbi grabs Asyel's arm and sighs. "Come on bunny, we need to hunt for treasure..." Shelbi says, looking to the bunny. Aysel nods to Shelbi. Reha looks at Harvest,arching an eyebrow."Alright.." Shelbi and Aysel Shelbi sighs and begins walking, side by side with Aysel. She looks up at her and looks back at the orange sand. Aysel walks besides Shelbi,paying attention in front of her.She took a quick glance at Shelbi,before looking away. "Nervous?" Shelbi asks, looking ahead while walking,her riot shield on her back and multiple explosives on her straps. "No.."Aysel looks at Shelbi."I've been in this experience for years already..I'm not nervous at all.." Shelbi nods. "I like that..." She says, she stops as she see's a large boulder. Aysel stops to also see a large boulder."..." Aysel looks at Shelbi."Do you have any explosive?" Shelbi smirks and launches a stick of dynamite at the boulder, blowing it to tiny pebbles. The explosion of the boulder caused a landslide, sweeping the two into the hole Harvest and Reha had fallen into. The top slid into place, leaving the four in complete darkness. Vert and Luper "Okay man.... let's look for the treasure... now." Vert said. He sinks into the sand quickly, despite being physically and scientifically impossible. Vert emerges from the sand, holding a large gold coin. "Uh... I think I found something that is totally not worth something..." Luper takes a look at the coin, scaling up to his shoulders. "That. Is. awesome!!!" "Nah, I don't think so." Vert throws a coin, and COINcidently, it lands inside a slot that matched the shape of the coin. "?" Luper looked at the slot. "How'd you know that was there?" "I did?" Vert was confused... "You threw the coin and then I heard a click so..." Now Luper was puzzled as well! Then the ground around Luper and Vert began shaking. Vert crouches to the ground to negotiate the violent shaking. Luper skyrockets a few feet off the ground. "YOU ALRIGHT DOWN THERE?!" He screams over the tremors. "Yeah, sure!" Vert yelled over the tremors, too. "And by the way, I asked if you were okay FIRST because I am a GOOD PERSON!" The dragonfly reminded Vert. "Keep telling yourself that!" Vert said, chuckling. "Hmph! After this, I'm turning you in. Don't forget that." However at this point, Luper had to stay with the scoundrel. "Anyways, any idea what happened?" "Uh.... let's see, I found a huge object, threw it, and an earthquake was activated." Vert explained step-by-step. "I guess there was something special about that thing after all." "See?" Luper remarked. "There's no such thing as useless things!" "Well, why don't we start looking around for open caves, giant holes in the floor, all that stuff?" "That quake had to do something!" "Like that huge gaping entrance that just opened up." Vert pointed to the hole. "Yeaaah." That- that would work." "So-" Luper continued- "Are we doing something about it or what?" He then, with all his might, grabbed onto Vert's right arm, and proceeded to tug, and tug, and tug. Vert, however, only felt a couple of light pinches. Then Vert walks over to the entrance. "Let's just go, bro..." "YEAH!" Luper darted, and skyrocketed into the depths of the underground. Vert soon followed, and the entrance closed behind them, leaving the two in complete darkness. Harvest and Reha Harvest sighed an awfully awkward sigh. "Sooooo... where do you want to start?" She asked Reha. Reha looks at Harvest as she gets on her gear."Anywhere.As long I get my split."She said. "I quite like those terms." The jackal happily agreed. "It seems no one wants to be headed down the canyon-" She pointed in the opposite direction of the statues- "Getting a head start in the widest reachable area should help scrap time." Suddenly, a giant fissure appeared underneath the two, dragging them both underground. Suddenly, a huge landslide appeared, carrying the two underground, tumbling into the hole Vert had created. Adele and Lucentio Adele looks at Lucentio."Where should we go?" Lucentio shrugs and looks at a statue, he than points to the statue. "Might as well..." He says. She looks at the statue."Yeah.." Suddenly, a giant fissure appeared underneath them! Before either of the two could react, they were underground, and the hole had repaired itself. This Stupid Scene in a Cave Harvest stole the energy from the confusion of Reha to create a torch. "Well, this is certainty... something." She remarked. "Hey, I think that's Luper and Vert over there!" She remarked while headed in their direction. Vert waves to Harvest & Reha. "Hey, any idea what caused those giant fissures?" Harvest asked the two. "Probably because of the coin I threw which 'fitted' in a slot thing..." Vert said nonchalantly. "YOU caused this?! Fine, you're getting us out then!" Harvest exclaimed. "Whoa, I said probably! I don't know for sure!" Vert defended himself. Shelbi moans and gets up, rubbing her head.. Lucentio lays on the floor cradling himself. "That was traumatizing.." They say in unison. "Yeah, but for now"- Harvest felt like being snarky- "you are the most likely reason. So for now, you do the work!" Luper then pointed in... a direction. "Alright, onwards!" "Onwards where?" Vert said. "The direction I'm pointing!" Luper commented, emphasizing his point and he repeated it three or four times. Vert would be like "Ah what the heck?" and would walk towards the direction Luper was... pointing at. (because of the dark, and the randomness of underground, one can never tell the direction they are pointing. north, west, southeast, no one could know) The group proceeded to Luper's left, the cave walls protruding with chalk and sand, were they simply going in circles? No, they weren't. Hopefully. As if on cue, moonlight shined upon the cave's exit, gleaming in uncertainty. "We're just wandering 'Luperfully'." Vert said. "Hey!" Luper commented. "By the way I think I see an exit." "Great, man. Can you take us there?" Vert said. "Okay!" Luper replied, and eventually the four reached the great outdoors. With it's moonlight, dark shadows, loud insects, and cool temperatures. Chapter 3: Mink Ambush! "Y'know what? It's amazing how fast the sun went down..." Vert said. "Yeah. Huh, odd..." Harvest replied. "Anyone up for camping tonight?" She asked the group. "...In the desert...?" Vert said. "It's already night, and who knows where the nearest train station is?" She pointed out. "I sure as hell wasn't paying attention to where we were going." The gang heard a loud rev(as in a car type thing) and saw a light(not too bright but not too dim either) heading towards them. "Light! Light! Light!" Someone's coming!" Luper gleefully shouted "You've got to be kidding me!" Harvest exclaimed, desperately searching for a spot to hide. "Vert, hide!" Vert vanishes in thin air. The source of the light came into view, it was a motorcycle. "Wait a second there..." Harvest muttered under her breath, "G.U.N. never uses motorcycles..." Luper screamed, attempting to sound louder than the vehicle: "Hey! Who are you?!" Harvest, now hidden behind a large rock, ready to pounce, swiveled her head at the comment. "Wha- how?!" Vert reappears behind an old destroyed car. EPIC MOTORCYCLE ENTRANCE!! (Rage) <-- SERIOUSLY THO WHERE ARE YOU? "Now that's a gnarly motorcycle...." Vert said, almost blowing his cover. The person on the motorcycle was a Mink. He was wearing sunglasses and a black bandana over his mouth Luper, the only person NOT in cover, looked at the mink and asked: "So... who are you?" Jozzy died from stroke. Category:Roleplays